The present invention relates to full body exercise equipment. In using this equipment a user's arms and legs are exercised at the same time for muscular development. The equipment is completely adjustable to allow for different exercise configurations.
Exercise devices are known such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,786 which describes four slides, one for each limb, slidably movable along parallel paths enabling reciprocating motion. Resistance to the reciprocating motion is accomplished with elongate cables engaging gears, clutches, a fly wheel and a power dissipating device such as a generator.